


The Birthday Girl

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Eli's girlfriends celebrate her birthday. (Polyamory or alternate storylines? We report,you decide.) With bonus adorable Kurosawa sisters.





	The Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is obviously a few days late, but I wanted to write something, and my actual wife Elicchi's birthday seemed like a good occasion. I briefly thought about writing a snippet for each girl in µ's, but then decided to do just the ones I ship her with.
> 
> My Umi _definitely_ still has social anxiety and OCD.

**Nozoeli**

Nozomi rolls over to face the girl slumbering next to her. “E-li-cchi,” she says with a wide smile, tapping the girl’s nose with each syllable. “Wake uuup,” she singsongs. “It’s your biiiirthday.”

Eli’s eyes flutter open, then close again as she moans softly. “Don’t want to,” she mutters darkly.

Nozomi props herself up on her elbows. “You’ll miss all the things I have planned,” she says sweetly.

“It’s too early,” Eli replies.

“Come on,” Nozomi wheedles. “Am I going to have to drag you out of bed?” She starts tugging on Eli’s wrists to prove her point. “Usually, I’m dragging you _to_ bed,” she adds.

Eli giggles and finally opens her eyes, just so she can roll them. “All right, Nozomi,” she says. “You win. As usual.”

Nozomi’s eyes twinkle. “Happy birthday, Elicchi,” she says, her voice full of genuine adoration. “I’ve got your first present right now.” She leans over the sleepy girl and kisses her. Eli’s eyes close again, from pleasure more than fatigue. Nozomi’s kisses are hot and passionate, just like the girl herself. Eli doesn’t even mind that she has her hands on Eli’s breasts – in fact, she appreciates it.

Then Nozomi breaks the kiss as quickly as she started it, wraps her arms around Eli’s waist, and pulls at her. “Come on, Elicchi,” she pleads.

“All right.” Eli grins to herself. She is, she thinks, the luckiest girl around.

 

**Umieli**

Umi smiles, a little tensely, and holds out a present. “Happy birthday, Eli,” she says softly.

Eli smiles widely and quickly hugs her before taking the package. She carefully opens it along the meticulously formed seams to reveal a large notebook. Its sky blue color is, of course, a perfect compromise between Umi’s favorite royal blue tone and her own preferred pastel.

“It’s beautiful,” she says as she turns it over in her hands. “Almost too beautiful to use.” She means it sincerely; a special gift like this needs to be used for something special.

“I thought you might like to use it for lyrics,” Umi suggests shyly. “I know you’ve written some for Nico and Maki.”

Eli smiles in understanding. “And it’s something only you and I usually do?” she prompts.

Umi nods. “B-but of course, you can use it for whatever you like!” she blurts. “You don’t have to use it for that!”

Eli shakes her head. “I think that’s a perfect idea,” she says. She reaches over to take Umi’s wrist in her hand. “Thank you, Umi. I love you.” She leans in and kisses her girlfriend.

“Happy birthday,” Umi whispers again, through her choked-up embarrassment.

 

**Honoeli**

Honoka bounds up to her, practically bouncing with joy. But then, Honoka _is_ joy, and Eli wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Eli-chan, Eli-chan! Happy birthday!” Honoka shouts. Then without so much as a pause she throws her arms around Eli and gives her a tight hug.

Eli smiles to herself and pulls her arms out of Honoka’s grasp to return the hug. “Thank you, Honoka,” she murmurs. Honoka gives her a final tight squeeze before releasing her, pushing off against her as abruptly and firmly as she had embraced her.

“Oh, my mom said I had to give this to you,” Honoka says, and holds out a box from the bakery. “But I have a much better present for you in my bag —” She frowns as she rifles through it, then grins as she fishes out a paper. “Here, take it!” she insists.

Eli smiles as she does so, and Honoka stands in front of her, beaming and patiently waiting. Eli unfolds the paper to see a crudely drawn coupon offering unlimited hugs and kisses for a year. She chuckles at Honoka’s innocent, sweet ridiculousness.

“I mean it!” Honoka insists. “You can have a hug or a kiss whenever you want.”

Eli smirks. “How about now?” She leans over to plant a quick peck on Honoka’s lips. “What will I do when my year is up?” she asks facetiously.

Honoka practically glows with delight. “I can just give you another!” she exclaims, clearly proud of her innovation.

It’s sweet, and silly, and totally joyous. It’s the essence of Honoka.

 

**Bonus:  
Nozoeli ~True End~**

Dia looks up anxiously from her book. “Ruby?” she exclaims. She’s just heard her younger sister cry out, and even though there are only two years between them, she feels a responsibility for her.

But before she can get up to ensure Ruby’s safety, Ruby comes bounding in with her cell phone and a big grin. “Onee-chan!” she says excitedly. “Look at this!” She pushes the phone into Dia’s hand.

Dia looks down to see a string of tweets exchanged between µ’s members Nozomi Tojo and Eli Ayase. “Happy birthday to this hottie,” Nozomi’s tweet says, with a photo of them at an amusement park and a pale blue heart emoji.

“Takes one to know one,” says Eli’s reply, with a winking emoji. Then the blowing-a-kiss emoji from Nozomi, and a pulsing heart from Eli.

“See?” Ruby exclaims. “It’s real! They really are a couple!”

Dia smiles. She’d rather Eli fall for Umi Sonoda, but she has to admit this does seem to confirm Ruby’s preferred pairing. She hands her sister’s phone back and ruffles her hair. “Don’t get too excited, Ruby,” she says. “We don’t know what’s going on for sure.”

“Oh, I just _know_ they’re in love,” Ruby murmurs. She clutches her phone to her heart. “Someday, I want to be an idol and fall in love with my groupmate too!”


End file.
